Teach Me A Lesson
by Ange Noir
Summary: Inui was such a good teacher to Kaidoh. His lessons hurt him even when he wasn't there. Now years later Inui still have something more to give. Inui/Kaidoh. My 50th story. Click and celebrate with me!


**Ange: **I should be studying for finals but studying turned into reading InuKai and failing to find any KaiNu stories. No this isn't one. I don't know what this is. I reread my Used story and this is what came of it. Enjoy?

* * *

**Teach Me A Lesson**

* * *

_Tell me that you love me_

_Tell me that I'm yours_

_Let my want of you_

_Seep into every pore_

* * *

He always liked it when Kaidoh called him Professor in bed.

-

And the younger boy never failed to oblige for after playing Professor the snake had a turn.

-

Inui loved playing with his snake.

-

But now after ten years of silence with eight of those years being just pain and broken promises on both ends, the two of them are meeting up again.

-

It's time to bury the hatchet was Kaidoh's logic.

-

He was starting to miss the old friendship became Inui's.

-

They were going out for dinner and Kaidoh brought along Momo for the emotional support he would admit to his close friend who kept trying to become his closer lover.

-

To not give into his weakness he would admit only to himself.

-

The absence of Inui had changed Kaidoh's and Momo's friendship for the better, though if given the chance he would turn that all in if just to have a redo with his old sempai.

-

And so he showed up with Momo in tow and in walked Inui…

-

…with a woman.

* * *

Inui had left a few hours ago leaving him once again.

-

Before it all Kaidoh's old habits crept up on him, as his head would lose its cool and he couldn't keep still for the life of him.

-

His heart would beat erratically as he felt the starting pangs of nervousness. He would try to ponder out the what-if's and should-I's into the restroom mirror as other bathroom patrons tried to politely ignore his odd frantics.

-

The whole time he spent waiting for Inui with Momo, Kaidoh kept wondering if he would still feel something for him. Would he just gaze at his lips trying to resist the urge to kiss him? Would he want to toss him down on the table and take him then, desiring to relive the moments when times were simpler?

-

It was when Inui came in with Mari was her name, a German tennis player that yes, yes he did feel something for him. Not only that but he wanted to do all those things and more to him.

-

And so Kaidoh detached himself from his situation. They were friends and have always been just that. And that woman, why she was only his sister who he kept brushing his arm up against.

-

…whispering secrets into her ear that quivered each time he did so.

-

"It is what it is, Kaoru," Inui replied, knowingly answering his question that couldn't escape from the younger man's eyes. He could always read him so well.

-

Surprisingly that conceited statement calmed him. Calmed him more than those two glasses of smooth sake did and the easy banter that he had with everyone. It calmed him even more than the comforting grip Momo had on his hand as he glared daggers at the calm couple.

-

Kaidoh would squeeze it back but he didn't want to give him any ideas.

-

He didn't want to use him as a rebound in a moment of weakness.

-

It was two more glasses of alcohol later, a decadently rich dessert, and Inui's exit to the bathroom when his date for the evening leaned in.

-

"Guess you both were nervous for no good reason."

-

Kaidoh _smiled_ in his drink.

-

If only she knew...

* * *

Later in the night after dinner Inui left an empty bottle of sake, an empty box of Trojans on the nightstand, and promises to return after his trip to Germany.

-

Those too were empty.

-

Kaidoh felt him dance in his skin that night. He kissed him, fell into his mouth, and sweated him out.

-

He relived those moments between the sheets when they were still together.

-

When there existed No Mari.

-

No Momo.

-

In the end though, it is what it is and their bridge will never have any water under it.

-

This was their ten years put on repeat and Kaidoh didn't want to press the eject button.

-

At least not yet.

-

_"Inui-sempai…," _he breathed into the night air, illuminated by a single desk lamp.

-

The Professor had left him once more...  
_

* * *

_

A/N: Uhh, it's been awhile since I wrote an embarrassing fic like this so review?


End file.
